


Sentinels and Guides and Spirit Animals, Oh My!

by LadyIantoJones



Series: Sentinel and Guide of New York [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Sentinel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIantoJones/pseuds/LadyIantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross is a Sentinel without a Guide. Harvey Specter is a Guide who believes he has no Sentinel. Louis Litt is a jackass that ends up getting them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinels and Guides and Spirit Animals, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a suitmeme prompt in which the OP wanted the Sentinel/Guide bond incorporated into Suits. This was my response, so I hope you all enjoy.

Mike Ross knew from an early age he was different than the rest of his peers. While most of the kids he knew were happy bullying each other and making a general nuisance of themselves, Mike preferred to stay inside where it was nice and quiet and he could read to his heart's content.

He told no one, not even his best friend Trevor, that he thought he was losing his mind. He heard voices no one else heard, saw things that he _knew_ no one saw, and was able to tell, just by listening to someone, whether or not they were lying. He was afraid to tell people, even his own parents, because he didn't want the Sentinels to take him away.

For where he lived, Sentinels were the boogeyman, the one thing people were scared off. He didn't know at the time that most of his neighbors had a reason to be scared of Sentinels; for most of them were criminals that really didn't want to go back to jail.

He was just so used to the tales, of Sentinels kidnapping people who were never heard of again, of killing those who were different, that he learned to be scared of them.

And he _definitely_ told no one of the black and white spotted cat that kept following him around. He _liked_ the cat. He kept him safe and warned him of impending danger. It was nice, having someone around beyond his grandmother that honestly cared for him. He didn't count his parents anymore; they died and left him.

When he was ten, he found out the truth about himself. He knew, mostly in the abstract, that the school tested every student for the Sentinel or Guide gene when they were ten. A certified Sentinel and Guide pair from the Consortium came to personally do the tests themselves. No one was allowed to talk about the tests though, so horror stories floated around the school about how one was tested.

When it became Mike's turn, he had walked shakily into the room, the door closing behind him...and had simply stared at the Sentinel and Guide. They were both males, and somehow he knew who the Sentinel was...which had to make the other male the Guide by simple process of elimination. The Sentinel was leaning against the wall, eyes locked on Mike's.

"This one's a Sentinel," the Guide said, amusement clear in his voice. "Isn't he?"

"Yes," said the Sentinel as he looked Mike up and down. "And you reek of fear boy. What are you scared of? Neither I nor my Guide will harm you."

Mike shook his head. "It's not what people at home say."

"Only those with something to hide demean Sentinels and Guides," said the Guide calmly as he hopped up on the table. "We only care if the secret being hidden will harm another."

"Oh," said Mike, reading what the Guide was _not_ saying. They went after people who murdered and such.

"Here boy," said the Sentinel handing Mike a bag that was on the floor. "I want you to take this to your parents or guardian, read through it with him or her, and take it to the Consortium here in New York when you're ready. Registration is purely voluntary but we do recommend it before you leave college, if only so the laws can protect you instead of being used against you."

"And relax young Sentinel," said the Guide warmly.

Mike had gone straight home after school, dropping the bag in his room and tearing through the manuals and guides. Grandmother wouldn't be home for a few hours, and he could think.

Did he really want to be apart of something like this? From what he just read, there were only four thousand Sentinels in the United States alone. Depending on what job a Sentinel took, their life expectency was either very long...or very short. A Sentinel also needed a Guide, though it wasn't an absolute necessary unless the Sentinel lost him or herself in a zone-out.

Though...there were laws in place that guarded a Sentinel and Guide...and their families. If he did register after college, the Consortium could help him protect his grandmother, keep her safe. Would keep her safe.

Shoving the manuals in the bag and then shoving the bag under his bed, Mike stared at the ceiling. He'd join after college, that way he'd have a set career path and the Consortium wouldn't suggest military or police work. He didn't think he had the temperment for it honestly.

As the years went by, Mike learned to control his senses, going to the Consortium when he almost zoned out once and was taught, under strict guidance by an Alpha level Sentinel and Guide pairing. They wouldn't test him until after he had settled in his first job, that way he had time to grow and learn himself.

All of which became utterly _pointless_ when he was kicked out of college and left to flounder around with Trevor. Trevor, who knew he was a Sentinel and who wavered between being impressed and being an absolute shithead about it. Mike took the jobs Trevor gave him solely to help his grandmother, despite the fact the weed burned his nose and he sometimes got high just by _smelling_ it through the bag.

He didn't dare go to the Consortium anymore. He knew in a few years that they'd probably hunt him down and ask why he never registered after college, but he didn't want to know what they'd do to him when they heard what he had done. He had desperately needed the money for his Grandmother and didn't think the Consortium would help him unless he registered and he'd already been told they wouldn't accept his registration until after college.

And when he went back once, just once to report what had happened and see what the Councils decided on...he never got through the doors. The secretary in charge, the woman who was also what Sentinels and Guides called 'the matchmaker' had been the same woman who had gotten him expelled and she refused to let him in.

And in a last desperate attempt to get money for his grandmother, Mike took a job and realized quickly it had gone bad...and he ended up being hired by a law firm.

Sitting across from a man who pinged his Sentinel instincts and only sheer will and fear kept him from leaping at the man. A gorgeous, arrogant, son of bitch man but still.

And then, after working for Harvey Specter and dealing with Louis Litt's arrogance, Mike figured it out.

It was so damned obvious that Mike was shocked it took him this long to realize it. He was used to others not figuring out which side of the spectrum he fell on; photographic memory was mainly a Guide trait after all. He wasn't used to a Guide like Harvey Specter though.

Most Guides went into some sort of people career. Doctors, teachers, what have you. Of course, that all depended on where their Sentinel was and what career they had, but except for military or police Sentinels, this normally wasn't a problem.

He'd never heard of a Guide lawyer though. There were plenty of Sentinel ones but not Guides. Most Guides didn't want to deal with the stress, with the fact that there was no obvious sign of protection of the tribe, of the double dealing and lying that came with the job. Guides were inherently honest, prone to wanting to help everyone if they could, and were some of the kindest, gentlest people on the planet.

Some Sentinels seemed to thrive on the double-dealing and arrogance that came with being a lawyer. Mike knew of three that were currently lawyers of the top of his head. He had met them over the past couple jobs for Harvey and he had the strangest feeling that if it hadn't been for Mike being in a few of the meetings, Harvey would've been torn to shreds by the Sentinels, despite being a Guide.

And for the life of him, Mike couldn't figure out how Harvey was a fully functional Guide. For a man set in his ways, claiming no emotions and definately not caring about anyone (except maybe Donna...and the mythological mother he kept claiming to have...), Harvey was a surprisingly well-adjusted Guide.

Who just happened to have no idea that his new associate was a Sentinel, unbonded and at this rate never likely to find a Guide. The woman in charge of the Sentinel/Guide Consortium in New York had been related to the dean who kicked him out of college...and she delighted in his misfortune. She'd also apparently been promoted since Mike had last been there, because he remembered her as a secretary.

While Sentinels and Guide didn't necessarily have to bond to stay safe, stable, and secure in their abilities, it didn't hurt and many times the bonded couple realized their abilities grew.

Watching Harvey out of the corner of his eyes, Mike jerked back to his papers as he heard Louis approaching. The man stunk of cologne, seeming to think more was less. Mike loved Harvey's cologne, whatever it was. It smelled of leather and was damn good mixed with Harvey's natural scent.

"Are you busy?" Louis drawled, a cruel note to his tone that had Mike's feral instincts rising before he quickly shoved them down. Louis had no idea he was a Sentinel and that by his attitude, Mike's Sentinel instincts were considering Louis a threat.

"Yes," said Mike as he looked up, wishing severely he hadn't decided to keep his Sentinel status to himself though. It was just, he was under enough scruitny due to Harvey being the one to hire him and apparently take him under his wing, they didn't need even more attention on them due to him being a Sentinel. "I'm working on things for Harvey." He added as Louis's eyes narrowed.

A threat that never seemed to stop Louis's bullshit. At this point, all Mike could see to stop the bullying was to reveal his Sentinel status...but if he did that, then he'd pull more of Jessica Pearson's attention on them and that would only be a surefire way of dragging out the truth and now that he knew Harvey was a Guide, he'd do anything he could to keep the man safe.

"And is he here?" Louis asked, almost snidely.

Mike cocked his head to one side, automatically sorting out the heartbeats on the floor before smiling, half in relief. He could hear Harvey's heartbeat in his office; steady and relaxed. "Yes actually, he is."

"What?" Louis blinked as Mike looked at him. "Impossible. Harvey's almost never here."

"Then that makes this a bad day for you Litt," Harvey's voice drawled as he turned the corner and glared at the man. "Mike! Get in my office!"

Mike scrambled to pick up his things, making sure he grabbed all of the briefs that Harvey had him organizing and going through for mistakes while in front of him, Louis and Harvey stared each other down.

"Harvey," Louis oozed superficial charm as Mike headed out, making damn sure to stay close to Harvey as he went past the two. Even Guides were territorial of their people and he really didn't want to know what happened if a Guide got truly angry. "I was just talking to the lad. All associates are under my supervision after all."

"Not him," Harvey growled low...and a hawk's screech echoed in the room, silencing everyone and causing Mike to stop and turn around in shock. Backwinging majestically and settling himself on the partition of Mike's cubical was a gorgeous red-tailed hawk; his wings splayed out in a threatening manner as he seemed to glare at Louis.

For his part, Louis had fallen silent, eyes locked on the hawk. Spirit animals tended to stay hidden from all but their Sentinel or Guide and their partners. When one appeared out of the blue like this...it wasn't good.

"Harvey..." Louis started, causing the hawk to screech again, talons digging into Mike's wall.

"Oh for the," Mike heard Jessica's voice seconds before she rounded the corner and stopped beside Mike, staring at the tableau. "Ross, what the hell happened here?" Her voice was quiet, to keep from pulling Harvey's attention on her.

"Uh," started Mike before yelping as a white fox brushed by him and settled herself between Harvey and Louis, pulling their attention over to him and Jessica.

"Now," started Jessica, her voice cool and dangerous. "I don't care what started this. I have a feeling it has something to do with Ross here-"

"He's my associate," Harvey growled as his hawk took off from the partition and landed possessively on Mike's shoulders. Mike yelped at the sudden weight, quickly trying to balance himself and vaguely aware of the white fox making her way back to Jessica's side.

"At this point, I'm not debating that," said Jessica as she eyed Harvey's hawk. "And we're not having this conversation out here. The rest of you, back to work! Louis, Harvey, Ross, with me!" She stalked back toward her office, the white fox following sedately at her side and Mike stared at the sight. Was she a Sentinel or Guide and why is it he's just now noticing all of this?!

****

He's known since he was barely a child that he was different. He knew when his mother and father were angry with each other, he knew when the neighbor liked his mother just a bit too much (and was over the house way too much for just being 'friendly').

He was seven when the doctor told him what he was. A Guide, a man or woman who was pretty much enslaved to a Sentinel. Oh he knew what the Consortiums told the public, knew that it was a voluntary thing and no Sentinel could force a Guide into a bond, but all he knew was that it wasn't fun. They had a Sentinel/Guide couple at school and all Harvey about the relationship was that the Sentinel demanded and the Guide obeyed.

It took him till he was in his late twenties to realize that his first perception of a Sentinel/Guide bond was so completely and totally wrong that he wondered why he even thought that in the first place. To a normal's eyes, it probably did look like indentured servitude, but he wasn't a normal and he still got sucked in by their beliefs. To the point that the only people who actually knew he was a Guide were his parents and other Sentinels and Guides. Luckily, most Sentinels and Guides kept his status a secret. Unbonded Guides were targets and their status was only revealed once they had bonded with a Sentinel.

It had taken his boss, Jessica Pearson, for him to realize just how wrong he had been. Jessica was a partner in Pearson Harden (apparently her grandfather founded the firm) and she was a Guide, firmly and completely bonded to a Sentinel. He had been making his way to her office one day, wanting to ask her opinion about something (he couldn't remember what it was nowadays) and had stopped when he noticed she had had company.

And she looked so relaxed. More than he had ever seen her, even flat drunk. She was sitting on her desk edge, her Sentinel standing between her legs and her head buried in Jessica's neck. The image stuck with Harvey, because it was obvious that Jessica was fully in charge of her Sentinel, despite the caring in her movements as she ran her fingers through her Sentinel's hair.

Her Sentinel had, of course, heard him coming and had stiffened, alerting Jessica to Harvey's presence. He had bullshitted his way though it, making no mention of Jessica's Sentinel...and the next day he had a new secretary. Apparently Jessica's Sentinel Donna had been fired at her previous job (she'd been a English teacher apparently).

So he had gained a new secretary and a guardian, and Donna had a new job that kept her close to her Guide. Win/win for all parties. Course, now Jessica and Donna knew he was an unbonded Guide and they were, in their way, worried about him but he ignored the inquiries and soon they stopped bugging him about him.

His own attitude had kept him from getting a Sentinel. The woman in charge of matching Sentinels and Guides had declared she'd never place a Sentinel in his abusive care after the third time they had tried, so he had given up on ever finding one and worked hard to keep the fact he was a Guide from the other associates. While workplace harassment did happen, it would only escalate on him because he was a Guide.

And so he worked and saved and soon became the best closer in the city of New York and he'd be the best in the damn state if he wasn't so worried about keeping his Guide status a secret.

And then Mike came roaring into his life, blasting through carefully constructed walls without a care and actually succeeding at any test Harvey threw at him. There was just...something about Mike that put Harvey on edge, made him protective, made him possessive of the man.

When Louis had started sniffing around the man, started putting pressure on him, he had pulled back though everything in him had screamed to put Louis in his place, to teach him about going near Harvey's territory. Only sheer will and the fact that Louis pulled the same shit with every new associate kept him from tearing Louis's head off.

And then Mike had the audacity to come to work high. Possessiveness rose, high and clear and shrieking rage at the fact. It had been all he could do not to throw Mike down on the table and fuck him unconscious then and there, claiming him. And that was pure Harvey Specter behavior, not Guide instincts. He knew the difference between himself and when his instincts as a Guide would intervene.

His instincts told him to claim Mike, to bond, to make it impossible for them to be seperated. Only the fact that Harvey knew that, as a Guide, he would eventually be taking a Sentinel as his own kept him from doing just that. Guides could have relationships with normals, but it was highly frowned upon and usually just hurt the normal, especially if a Guide found his or her Sentinel.

He had still threatened Louis after Mike had come in with the blackmail. No one hurt his tribe, he didn't care who it was. It had taken all he had not to threaten the man with Guide legalities, something he couldn't actually use as he wasn't 'out' in the firm.

...which was all shot to hell when he had come out of his office to see Louis crowding Mike.

"Yes, actually, he is," Harvey heard Mike say as he rounded the corner.

"What?" Louis blinked as he stared at Mike. "Impossible! He's never here!"

"Which makes this a bad day for you Litt," Harvey growled, stepping between Mike and Louis. Mike was his damn it. "Mike! Get in my office!" He had snapped, wanting as much space between the two as possible.

Guides were just as possessive over their people as Sentinels were...it's just Sentinels were usually the first to act.

"Harvey!" Louis had slithered, voice like oil as Mike gathered his things and walked away. Harvey relaxed slightly as Mike made sure to keep as far away from Louis as possible. "I was just talking to the lad. All associates are under my supervision after all."

"Not him," Harvey growled, sick of Louis's shit. He was tired of the double crossing, of having to fight to make damn sure Louis came no where near Mike. He was going to end this now.

A hawk's screech as his spirit animal appeared and Harvey nearly smirked as everyone in the room stopped and stared, realizing finally what exactly Harvey was. He barely noticed as Mike stopped and stared, focused on Louis. His hawk landed on the wall of Mike's cubicle, an unsubtle claiming that he knew went over everyone's head.

"Harvey..." Louis started slowly, eyes on the hawk.

"Oh for the," Harvey heard Jessica start. "Ross, what the hell happened here?" He knew she was trying to keep quiet, to keep from pulling his attention on her. He also knew that she had no idea he considered her part of his tribe and thus protected.

"Uh," He heard Mike start before he heard Mike yelp. A brush of white against his pants told him why. Jessica's white fox spirit animal had come out of hiding and was between him and Louis. He blinked before turning to face Jessica.

"Now," started Jessica, her voice cool and dangerous and Harvey winced internally. Donna was going to kill him for getting Jessica angered. "I don't care what started this. I have a feeling it has something to do with Ross here-"

"He's my associate," Harvey growled as his hawk took off from the partition and landed possessively on Mike's shoulders, protecting him from what they percieve as a threat to Mike. He ignored Mike's yelp at the sudden weight of Harvey's hawk while Jessica's white fox made her way back to her human.

"At this point, I'm not debating that," said Jessica as she eyed Harvey's hawk. "And we're not having this conversation out here. The rest of you, back to work! Louis, Harvey, Ross, with me!" She stalked back toward her office, the white fox following sedately at her side.

Harvey inhaled before gearing up his courage. This was not going to be a good conversation. Jessica was the Senior Guide in the city. She was the Guide that had been online the longest and had been bonded with her Sentinel the longest. Harvey beat her by length online as a Guide, but not being bonded with a Sentinel prevented him from climbing the political ranks of the Consortium. Not that he really cared, but he was tired of the Consortium's tactics. Having a Sentinel would prevent most of it...but he doubted more and more each year that he'd find one. At least, not until the current 'matchmaker' was replaced.

Grabbing Mike's arm and ignoring Louis's glare, Harvey led the way to Jessica's office, not at all surprised to see Donna there...but surprised by her look of hidden glee. It was as if she knew something he didn't...and he hated it when someone else had an ace up their sleeve. That was his job.

"Sit," Jessica said when Louis opened his mouth. "And don't speak to me right now Louis. The only reason I haven't fired you so far is due to the fact that before you began harassing Ross, you were a good associate. I'm beginning to have my doubts."

"Don't speak to my Guide," Donna interjected when Louis started to stammer. "You will listen as she speaks." A glare added to keep Louis quiet and Harvey hid his own smirk. Donna was a hellion when it came to keeping her Guide protected and she seemed to thrive in this enviroment more than the school system. Probably because as her boss, Harvey gave her a lot of leeway and she could pretty much do as she wanted as long as she kept his schedule organized.

"Mike," started Jessica only to blink when Harvey's hawk screeched and burrowed his head against Mike's neck, as if to protest any action that would result in his being taken away.

"I don't quite think Harvey's back with us, not completely," Mike said quietly as he reached up and gingerly brushed his fingers against the hawk's talons. The hawk looked down at Mike's hand before carefully settling himself on Mark's arm, talons curled just enough to keep a grip but not to hurt.

"You know of Sentinels and Guides?" asked Jessica as she leaned back in her chair. She wasn't expecting that. Most normals had no idea how to interact with a spirit animal. For sure her ex-husband hadn't. He had always been scared of her fox, which was probably half the reason he started sleeping with Lisa.

"Yeah," said Mike before closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair. Harvey looked down at him, slight confusion crossing his eyes before he gasped and took a step back as a gorgeous snow leopard appeared at Mike's feet, his tail wrapped around one of Mike's ankles. He was lying down, eyes opening enough to take in the scene before closing and to their shock, going promptly to sleep! "I'm a Sentinel."

And everything coalesced for Harvey. His reactions to Mike, the way he was protective over him more than any other, the way he treated the man. He was reacting as a Guide reacted to an unbonded Sentinel, to their destined Sentinel.

"And you haven't told anyone here?" Louis shrilled, causing Donna and Mike both to wince, the sound aggravating their sense of hearing.

"Quiet." Harvey and Jessica both growled, their Guide power infused in the tone. Louis flinched at that, sharply reminded about the give and take of a Sentinel/Guide relationship.

Jessica reached out, wrapping her hand around one of Donna's wrists and Harvey placed his hand on the back of Mike's neck, feeling something inside settle at the touch. Both Sentinels relaxed at the touch of the Guides, something inside Harvey screaming that Mike was his.

"Here's what's going to happen," started Jessica as her fox poked her head out from underneath Jessica's desk and sniffed at Mike's snow leopard. "Harvey, you will take Mike home, either yours or his I don't care. The both of you will settle out your relationship and don't tell me no. We both know it's changed. Louis, you're going to stay away from Mike. I will be registering him as a Sentinel working with us at the Consortium, and that gives him all the protections he should've been using," She glared at Mike at that and he ducked his head down, pushing against Harvey and she smirked at the action.

The Sentinel was already seeking the protection of his Guide. Honestly, she couldn't see how he could do much better. Harvey wasn't the top closer in the city for nothing.

"Donna, get them out of here and then we'll go home ourselves," Jessica whispered, Sentinel-soft, and smiled when Donna nodded and pushed everyone out. "Oh and Louis," She started as Louis stepped through the door. He turned to face her and she smirked. "I better not hear anything past this floor about Harvey or Mike." She'd warn the associates once Donna returned.

***

Ray quickly opened the door as he saw Harvey and Mike coming, Harvey glaring at anyone who dared to look at them twice while Mike huddled against Harvey, like a child hiding behind his father for safety, protection. In the four weeks since Harvey hired Mike, Ray had seen Harvey lighten up, relax into his skin more. It was as if Harvey was finally comfortable with who and what he was and he knew, he just knew that Mike had something to do with that. He may treat the boy a little rough, but he had snapped at a couple of the other drivers for ragging on Mike. The boy tried.

"Take us to my place," Harvey ordered as he all but shoved Mike into the car, sliding in after him, shutting the door behind him. Ray hurried around, climbing in the driver's seat before taking off, barely putting on his seatbelt as he navigated the clogged streets towards Harvey's place.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Ray's eyes filled with concern as he saw Mike still hidden half behind Harvey, curled up in a ball and Ray had the feeling that if he could've fit, Mike would've been in Harvey's lap.

"I'll explain later Ray," Harvey said as he kept rubbing at Mike's neck, keeping the Sentinel anchored. He'd tear Mike a new one for letting his senses atrophy...later. Right now, he needed to get the man somewhere Sentinel-safe and despite the fact that it had seemed a greater impossibility as the years went on, he had kept his place Sentinel-safe...just for the off-chance. He was glad he had done so now. He had a safe place for Mike, plus it was smothered in his scent, which could only help Mike if he was correct in that Mike was his Sentinel.

"Will he be alright Harvey?" Ray asked as he turned right. Another ten, fifteen minutes at most and they'd be at Harvey's.

"He'll be fine, you'll see tomorrow," Harvey said as Mike shifted, face burrowed into his back. Mike really shouldn't have been this out of shape due to Louis's yell or Jessica's scolding. He wouldn't have been surprised if Mike had been quiet after Jessica's scolding now that he knew the man was a Sentinel. All Sentinels didn't like having Guides upset at them, no matter the reason. "And don't think this'll get you out of getting me my information tomorrow," He added lowly, Sentinel-soft. He couldn't let Mike get lost in just one sense. He knew Mike was using scent, the nose buried into the back of his neck pretty much confirmed that. He just didn't know if Mike was using any other senses. "I expect it to be just as perfect as the rest of your work for me has been and if it isn't, you will regret it."

And oh the images that popped in his mind at that. He didn't think it wasn't worth it to hope, just a little, that Mike wanted a sexual bond and not platonic. The best Sentinels/Guides out there all had sexual bonds and he didn't think it was much to ask for. It wasn't like Mike was hard on the eyes either. Besides, if they had a sexual bond...punishment could take on a whole new meaning.

"You smell gorgeous," Mike muttered into Harvey's neck, startling the Guide. "And your heartrate just doubled. Just what are you thinking about Guide?"

"Wouldn't you like to kn-oh," groaned Harvey as he felt Mike nose his way up the back of his neck and lick at that knob on his neck. His head fell forward as nerve endings raced at the touch though disbelief sharply followed it. He couldn't believe he was getting aroused...from just a lick!

"Harvey?" Ray's voice broke through the haze of lust that was starting to envelope him and he reached back, grabbing Mike's neck and stilling him as Ray brought the car to a stop.

"Thank you Ray," Harvey said as the guard opened the door. He slid out, pulling Mike with him and shooting the guard a look when he moved to help. "Don't touch him. He's nearly feral."

"Apologies Mr. Specter," the guard said humbled, shooting back out of Mike's and Harvey's way.

"I'll see you in the morning Ray," Harvey shot into the car before he led Mike into the building and up the stairs. He trusted Ray and the guard to get things done right.

Leading Mike into the elevator, Harvey hit the button for his floor, thankful it was empty because as soon as the doors shut, Mike had him against the wall and was sniffing at his neck, breathing in deeply, imprinting. "You smell like leather, always...why is that?"

"You'll find out, as long as you don't undress me here," Harvey growled as the elevator jerked and headed up to his floor. He had the penthouse thankfully, so there was no one else to worry about. Thankfully. "And if you do, I will severely make you regret it."

"No," Mike hissed, low and feral, looking up from his perusal of Harvey's neck. His pupils were dilated so wide that Harvey couldn't even tell what color they were. "No one gets to see you."

"And why the hell are you suddenly so feral?" Harvey growled as they reached his floor and the elevator opened. Grabbing Mike by his tie, Harvey pulled the Sentinel out of the elevator and into his condo once he unlocked the door. As he shut the door behind him, he released his hold on Mike and was not at all surprised when he found himself against the wall, Mike's face back in his neck.

"Mine," Mike growled...but it sounded half hopeful, wistful, as if he wasn't really expecting Harvey to confirm it.

"Try the other way around," Harvey growled low in Mike's ear before he pushed his thigh between Mike's legs and pressed up, pushing against the swell. Mike moaned, all but collapsing against Harvey.

Chuckling low, Harvey lifted Mike up and headed into the bedroom, depositing Mike on his bed before crawling on top of him. Oh the things he was going to do...and have fun doing.

Mike had no idea how they got from Jessica's office at Pearson Harden to Harvey's bed but quite frankly, at this point, he didn't care. He knew what he was suffering from though and in the back of his mind, he was slightly surprised Harvey hadn't dropped him off at the nearest Consortium to be dealth with...but that could wait.

Could wait indefinately because fingers were ghosting down his chest, catching gently on his nipples before trailing down his sides and over his hipbones, digging gently into his skin to hold him down as his hips bucked when something wet and warm flicked the slit of his cock.

He gasped, moans and half slurred pleas pouring off his lips as the head of his cock was enveloped in Harvey's mouth and that evil, gorgeous tongue turned him into nothing more than a pile of Mike-goo. His hands clutched at Harvey's headboard as pleasure and ecstasy raced through his veins, made more potent because he was lost in the Bonding Lust.

The next thing to penetrate through the Lust were fingers slipping inside him, stretching him and brushing against that spot inside that made fireworks explode behind his eyes and turn him into a gasping wreck of pleasure before the fingers were replaced by something larger, thicker, warmer, and definately more welcomed.

"Please, " He remembered moaning, back arching at the slow pace. He reached up, hands clutching at sweat-slick skin as his Guide bottomed out, some part of him barely recognizing Harvey through the haze of feral need and lust.

A low chuckle but his Guide didn't move. Instead, he wrapped Mike's legs around his waist before leaning over, one hand clutched round Mike's hipbone and the other next to Mike's ear, placed flat on the mattress. "I claim you as Sentinel."

"Oh god," Mike groaned as he tightened his grip on his Guide's shoulders, nails digging into the creamy white skin. "I-I claim you as Guide." Feral need and possessiveness raced through him. " _My_ Guide. Forever bound, claimed freely and willingly." Ritual words, ancient words that kept the bond equal, kept it from being controlling.

"Freely and willingly."

The feral need receded, the words calming and giving Mike some semblance of humanity back. He blinked as he looked up into Harvey's eyes, the pupils so dilated that he could barely see the brown iris. "Harvey..."

"Don't start thinking yet Mike," Harvey growled before he rolled his hips, skating over that spot inside and Mike's mind melted. He groaned, arching into Harvey's slow, rolling thrusts, each one perfectly timed to drive him out of his mind.

 _He was staring at a red tailed hawk, the world taking a blue tinge as his legs coiled beneath him in preparation to leap. The hawk, recognized as Harvey's spirit animal, stared back at him with equal intensity, a look of relief in those red-brown eyes. He leapt, wind soaring through his fur while the hawk soared into the sky, a shriek of triumph escaping._

"Harvey," Mike gasped, pleasure coiling tight in his stomach as Harvey's thrusts got harder, faster. "Guide, _please!_ "

"Not yet Sentinel," Harvey growled, eyes locked on his and Mike let go. His senses spiraled out of his control...only to focus solely on Harvey. His smell of leather and pure Harveyness; his heartbeat doubling, a continous, comforting sound to his ears; the sheer visual feast of Harvey naked, hair soaked and skin gleaming with sweat; the feel of Harvey inside him, under his hands, between his thighs, against his cock. The only thing he couldn't get was taste...and he pulled his Guide down, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth and moaning at the flavor. Pure Harvey.

 _His paws hit the ground and he took off, eyes on the hawk soaring above him, following him without qualm. He was vaguely aware of missing tree branches and holes in the ground but he trusted the hawk, knew it wouldn't lead him astray. Looking forward...and nearly skidding to a halt as he saw the cliff, but the hawk's cry kept him going._

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, the scent of their lovemaking hung in the air, and Mike broke the kiss with a gasping moan as he came, cum spilling over their stomachs. His muscles gripped Harvey, causing his Guide's thrusts to stutter before warmth flooded his insides and Harvey groaned his name.

 _Reaching the edge of the cliff and leaping, the hawk's cry one of encouragement as he folded his wings and plumetted at him. Bright light exploding above the canyon as they merged, bonding the souls, impossible to break, and then he was on the other side of the canyon, the hawk nestled into his side._

"My Guide," Mike murmured into Harvey's sweat soaked hair, clutching at his Guide, _his Guide_ , in complete shock and awe. Harvey had pretty much collapsed on him, Mike barely turning them in time to keep from being smashed into the mattress. He gasped slightly as he felt Harvey slip out of him, not from pain but from the sudden feeling of loss.

"This changes _nothing_ at work," Harvey muttered, contradicting his harsh tone almost immediately as he nuzzled at Mike's neck, completely and totally worn out, pulling the Sentinel against him.

"Whatever you say Guide," Mike said with a smirk. Even he knew this changed things at work. There were laws in place that protected a bonded Sentinel/Guide couple. The shit-storm that was looming on the horizon had him both dreading and welcoming the coming days.

He couldn't wait. He had Harvey at his side now and nothing and no one could tear them apart.

They were Sentinel and Guide, prepared to take on the world. Harvey would accept nothing less and as his Sentinel, his guardian and lover and soul-mate, Mike could and would do everything he could to help.

Besides...he could always hide behind Jessica if Harvey got pissed at him, right?

"Quit thinking," Harvey growled as he pulled Mike under him more and then pulled the blankets over them. "Jessica has a plan. She always had a plan."

"She doesn't know I don't have a law degree," Mike muttered before he eyed Harvey's neck and licked the skin. Rich and dark and satuated with Harvey's natural scent. "And why do you constantly smell like leather?"

Harvey blinked before snorting in laughter and gesturing at his bureau. Glancing over, Mike blinked as he saw the cologne on top. "Ah."

"You're not the only one who thinks my cologne smells like leather," Harvey said into Mike's neck. "My sister does too."

"It smells good on you," Mike said before he blushed and ducked his head.

"Good," Harvey said before he relaxed completely. "Go to sleep now. We'll deal with it in the morning."

"Okay," Mike murmured as he curled up in Harvey's arms.

Tomorrow was the start of their life, and he was greatly looking forward to it.


End file.
